The invention relates to a method for the contactless charging or discharging of a battery-operated object, for example an electric vehicle or an electric bike. Further applications can relate, for example, to electric tools or consumer appliances.
A computer program, a system and also a charging/discharging station and a battery-operated object, which are designed to carry out the method, are further specified.
During the contactless charging or discharging process of a battery-operated object, electrical power is transmitted across an air gap. A coil pair, the coils of which are inductively coupled to one another by means of an alternating magnetic field, is used for this purpose.
The magnetically coupled coil pair can be modelled as a transformer with a large air gap. The size of the air gap influences the magnitude of stray inductances of the system and determines the degree of coupling between the coils of the coil pair, this coupling being represented as a coupling factor within the scope of the invention.
One object of the invention is to provide a method and a system for the contactless charging or discharging of a battery-operated object by means of a magnetically coupled coil pair, wherein the number of control components required in the system should be kept low.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of this kind and a system of this kind which allow a wide range of use with a low level of complexity and low costs.